


A match made in fire

by ShiningSky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A bit silly, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSky/pseuds/ShiningSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was fighting with fire this time around, Oliver was the hot CEO and nothing made an ounce of sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A match made in fire

There was a call to the apartment building on Maine St. Barry geared up as fast as he could and if he tangled in the damn uniform, well it was the uniform fault for making his life harder and plain miserable.

In the garage Cisco was already behind the wheel of their red beauty. He jumped to the passenger seat, the rest of his colleagues already here. Cisco pulled out of the garage with a loud squeal of the tires, Barry swayed to the right side slamming into the door, he glared at his friend, Cisco only giggled.

“What are we—“ He started to ask about the building, but he was interrupted by Cisco.

“8 stories high, gas leak, fire going around quickly.”

Barry raised an eyebrow, it was rather unusual for apartment buildings to catch fire so fast especially the newest ones.

“Apparently the interior designer thought it would be a good idea to put wooden paneling on the walls.” Cisco snickered but he was clearly shaken, they rarely were called to conflagration like that.

“Even big boss’s going.” He added after a second.

It’s damn serious then.

They overtook as many cars as they could on their way but it was hard in rush hours, not much place for the vehicles to pull over which slowed them down considerably.

*****~~~*****

The fire was overwhelmingly huge like a volcano full of red boiling lava. If it wasn’t so dangerous Barry would just stood there and admire the raw beauty of it.

 

*****~~~*****

Barry gripped one of the people who escaped the burning building. Everyone were secured and safe already but you never know.

“Do you know about anyone who stayed behind?”

The older woman looked at him with wide terrified eyes. Her furrowed in wrinkles face contorted in panic.

“There was a man.” She gripped him by the hand, he felt the tremors that shook her up. She breathed really hard. “He tried...” a gasp. “He tried to open the elevator.”

Barry frowned. Elevator? Was someone in it?

“Which floor?” He asked trying to keep calm, the fire was spreading fast, going into the elevator would be like suicide.

“Sixth.”

Barry cursed looking up to the building. His dad and Joe will kill him if they find out what he was about to do. Forget them, Wells will hang his ass in the deepest and hottest depths of hell for this stunt.

He run to one of the trucks, he looked to the sides, coast clear. He took the extinguisher and a small bottle with oxygen, he took a deep breath glancing at the fire over his tensed shoulder.

“Let’s blaze it out.” His heart beating a mile a minute, a determined grin on his face. He’s going to be so fired. A snicker leaving his throat, he most likely spent too much time with Cisco, he will need to correct that if he won’t vaporize in a flash in that fire.

He run past his colleagues that were trying to put the flames down, Wells noticing him his mouth rounding a sound he didn’t hear, it was Allen, Barry could bet on it his whole superhero movie collection and his games and the telescope... maybe not the telescope it cost a fortune.

He dodged other firefighters and jumped through the door doing a roll on the floor when flames tried to lick the outside world and consume him in the process. Fire was everywhere but the more serious matter was the smoke, few minutes in that and your lungs can say goodbye and rest in peace. He sped up and stumbled onto the stairway, flames forming a tunnel of spiral inferno. He felt the heat like a thousand suns and he wondered if the elevator guy was still alive, or that maybe he escaped after all. He took 2 steps at a time.

1st floor

2nd floor  his eyes blinded by the brightness of the flames.

3rd floor  his sweaty skin gluing to the uniform.

4th floor  his breath going out in heavy gasps now.

5th floor  his legs starting to burn up.

On the 6th floor he felt like a marathon runner. The sweat was raining over his eyes like rain drops on particularly bad day. He heard a creak and rolled over and into the corridor, a loud crash behind him. He looked  from side to side and somehow localized the elevator noting that it was open. It definitely wasn’t a lift to heaven, rather a highway to hell.

He loved his job but he had enough of regular people playing the hero trying to rescue a fairy maiden from the burning buildings. It rarely had a Happy ending. He closed in to the elevator. He vaguely wondered how many laws and promises he broke with jumping into this fire trap of a building. He used the extinguisher to put out the flames around the entrance to the elevator. He was welcomed by the black void of the empty elevator shaft, no lift. His heart froze for a second, let’s be honest, a real feast in those conditions.

“No. No. No. No. No.” He chanted, mortification sneaking in and coloring his voice in panic. He was too late and he will die, too if not for the flames then because his heart fried trying to beat too damn fast in panic.

He gulped and put his head into the dark tunnel, he tried to turn his neck so he could look up. He managed somehow his head in awkward position but it wasn’t important right now, the sore neck was the least of his problems.

He squinted into the darkness, sparks from damaged wires flying through air. After a second or two he spotted a man, a floor up across from him, crouched on narrow patch of cement.

“Hey, do you hear me?”

The man nodded coughing a bit.

The ladder was broken and the wires hung in the way preventing the guy to get close to the elevator door and heave himself down.

Barry gritted his teeth.

“Jump!” He shouted and the man shook his head.

What a stubborn idiot!

He heard the creaks and cracks and if they won’t hurry up they’ll end in ashes.

“Jump, dammit!”

The man put something down, Barry couldn’t see clearly what, then he started to take off his dress shirt. Barry’s eyes almost bulged out in astonishment for the idiocy.

The guy made some sort of sling putting in it the thing he put down earlier. Then he put the makeshift carrier over his head putting one arm out. The guy nodded pointing his chin to him and Barry braced himself to caught the idiot if needed be.

The guy bounced out of the edge like some damn panther all graceful and powerful  not an ounce of fear in his body, and Barry admired the muscle work of the guy abdomen which wasn’t even remotely professional right now and definitely it wasn’t the time to have existential crisis. The guy caught the edge of the pathway across and released it almost at the same time, falling down before Barry’s own eyes. He caught the edge with both hands and Barry immediately gave him his hand to heave him up.

Barry gaped, the idiot turned out to be ridiculously hot, not in flames, though which was absolutely fantastic.

Barry took the little bottle with oxygen and mask and pushed it over man face. He took exactly three short breaths that in Barry opinion didn’t counted as breaths at all. He took the mask off much to Barry protests. A new wave of frustration overflowed him.

The guy slung the shirt off unfolding it, revealing a fur ball of a tiny kitten. He covered the little nose and mouth with the mask, it was too big for the little guy, but the man didn’t seem to mind hovering protectively over the kitten.

Barry lips hung open, he wasn’t sure what he was seeing or what to think. His heart, though had an idea and swelled with the sight.

The tiny cat breathed in letting out a soft mewl. The guy secured the kitten into his arms together with the oxygen bottle.

“Thank you. Can you take us out?” He said in a raspy voice, coughing hard at the end.

Barry nodded and took the man by his arm to stand up. He led them to the window since the stairs were out of reach now, he could barely go through it with his uniform on, a half naked man wouldn’t stand a chance.

He used the extinguisher to break the window, flames hissing in protest but once the air reached them they hummed happily.

He looked out and let relieved sigh when he spotted that Wells used the rescue platform. He shouted signalizing his position but the platform was already extending up, the broken glass must’ve be enough of a sign.

Once the platform was up he helped the man first then he hoped on it himself. He was exhausted and he already dreamed about cold shower.

He really loved his job except when he didn’t. He should’ve go and work with Joe in the precinct as CSI or something.

When they were securely on the ground the man was led to the waiting ambulance, a mask put over his face to pump him with oxygen.

He wanted to go with him but Wells heavy and very angry footsteps  stopped him quite effectively, his eyes caught a single tree. Poor trees being rooted to the ground like that, he definitely felt like a tree now not able to move at all, he pitied them so much now. His thoughts were a babbling mess. No good.

“ALLEN!”

Here it goes.

*****~~~*****

After hearing the epic reprimand that would put to shame the Iliad he went to find the guy that got him into this trouble.

He was sitting on the edge of the ambulance, the mask no longer over his face. He was cradling the kitten to his chest scratching him lightly on the soft, it looked soft, belly. The tiny fur ball purring like a car engine, or a train, definitely a train, a strong little fella this kitten was.

“They gave you a blanket.” Barry noted and automatically, mentally face palmed himself.

The guy smiled, a faint turn of the corner of his lips. “Yes, that they did.”

Barry shifted from leg to leg, scratching his head in embarrassment. He also might’ve stared a little too much, the guy really was ridiculously hot and he was hugging a kitten. _Kitten_. The little fur ball opened its eyes and gazed at Barry curiously. A pair of a green and blue eye blinking before closing again in a delighted purr.

Heterochromia his mind suggested helpfully.

A white tiny kitten with two colored eyes in arms of a very handsome man. Barry might have died a little inside from the sensory overload.

“So what’s your name Fire knight in rumpled suit?”

Barry snorted. “It’s Barry. Barry Allen. How do you feel?”

“Nice to meet you Barry Allen.” The man smirked at him clearly noting his earlier staring. “And we’re fine.” He said glancing at little cat, smiling softly.

“So what exactly you’re doing in elevator shaft?” He asked a little breathlessly.

The man quirked a brow at him a smile playing on his face. He had a nice smile, Barry noted.

“I was visiting a friend then there was alarm going on, I heard meowing from the elevator, the rest you can figure out by yourself I imagine.”

Barry choked. The guy was ridiculous, honest to God ridiculous. That’s the stupidest and the sweetest thing he ever encountered. He absolutely would kiss this idiot stupid face. His heart stuttered fondly.

The man laughed, a warm sound echoing through the air. “I don’t think my face’s stupid but I wouldn’t say no to a kiss from my dashing knight in shining armor.”

Barry startled then groaned and blushed furiously. Great now he was talking out loud, he hid his face in his hands and after a moment he peeked through his fingers on the man. A mischievous smirk playing on his lips, eyes shining brightly with mirth. A very nice and blue eyes. Maybe Barry was the ridiculous one.

“Do you make a habit of rescuing little things from burning spaces?”

The man looked to the side and Barry realized he didn’t give him his name, he really wanted to know his name.

The man bit his bottom lip, face serious. “Well you could say that. When I was 12 and on my way home from school I saw a burning car. I run to it and dragged a woman and her little son out of it.”

Barry stilled. Eyes growing wide.

“My parents didn’t let me out of their sight after that, didn’t want me to take risk like that ever again. As you can see I’m not very good at following orders and such.”

“You… it was you…”

“Barry?” The man tilted his head to the side, frowning. The kitten let out a loud unhappy sound.

“You saved me and my mum.”

The man frowned some more and then recognition lightning his face.

“You’re the…”

“Yes.” Barry trembled. “I always wanted to thank you. It was because of you that I… that I choose to be a firefighter.”

The guy smiled softly at him. “A bit dangerous isn’t it.”

Just like that the atmosphere loaded with emotions was discharged in a blink of an eye.

Barry laughed. “You’re one to tell. Staying in a burning building for a _kitten_.”

“The little guy was stuck, I couldn’t leave him there.” Kitten hummed happily, head dropped to the side and tiny paws kneading the man stomach.

Barry melted and he started to get scared over his heart condition, if it will go like that he will burn out like a supernova, from the, forgive him, cuteness overload.

“What’s your name?”

The man looked at him funnily, and Barry felt a bit cautious not sure what to except.

“Oliver Queen.”

Barry snorted. The man, _Oliver_ raised a brow. Barry stared. Oliver stared back.

“You’re serious.”

“Deadly.” He nodded.

Barry stared some more and the more he stared the more he could recognize the man under the sweat smeared dirt and blood from the gash on the forehead. After few seconds he could clearly see the CEO of Queen Consolidated.

“You’re Oliver Queen.” Barry said weakly.

“Mhm.”

“You’re the CEO of the multibillion company and you rescued a kitten from the burning building.”

Oliver grinned. “Yes.”

“Oh my God how are you even real?”

Oliver laughed again while Barry stood there, people looking curiously at them, and started to reminiscent philosophically what a spiral of unbelievable and odd threads of destiny his life had been made off. His mind was babbling again. _Oliver Queen_ saved a _tiny little kitty_ and _he_ saved said _CEO_ and _tiny fur ball_.

“You promised me some kisses.” Oliver said suddenly,  cradling the kitten to his bare chest. The blanket sliding off of his shoulders.

Barry was brought out of the limbo he was stuck in for a moment.

“Um.” He gulped.

He was saved by the paramedic that wanted to take Oliver to hospital to take some tests to ensure his life wasn’t in danger anymore.

When Oliver went away, Barry noticed a roll of paper in his pocket.

A paper with Oliver’s name and phone number.

He wondered how he was able to sneak it in.

He stared at it in bewilderment, a warm feeling settling in the pit of his stomach,  until Cisco put an arm around his shoulders.

What the hell had happened.

*****~~~*****

A month later he had sinfully hot CEO of multibillion company, the very Oliver Queen and the cutest ball of energy with fur white as snow and bicolor eyes that sparkled mischievously, in his house. And he got to _keep_ them.

His life was ridiculous.

And the kisses were burning hot. Deliciously so.

**Author's Note:**

> I have bad wi-fi in that little hotel me and my idiot colleagues from work are staying. I officially hate delegations. One of said colleagues made a tiny fire in the tiny kitchen in communal area on our floor, trying to made a damn snack, and I escaped to the near cafe to relieve some stress where the internet conection is decent and this happened.


End file.
